Any Better Than This
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: A promising basketball player and the guitarist of a popular rock band. A decade of magnetism between them, pulling and repulsion. Will there ever be a future without mistakes, which they seem to repeat one after the other? NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

I must say I feel ashamed that it took me so long to write a new story. If any of you readers are still there, I hope this is worth the wait. Personally I like this a lot and it is different (to me at least). This time I used an indirect second person POV as well as the passive tense throughout the story. Both Sasuke and Naruto experience a lot in this story and stuff I have never written about before. I am actually quite excited to hear what you think about this! Enlighten me, dear readers.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: A promising basketball player and the guitarist of a popular rock band. A decade of magnetism between them, pulling and repulsion. Will there ever be a future without mistakes, which they seem to repeat one after the other? NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_Any Better Than This_

As of lately I have been thinking of putting into words this thing we have here - meaning our relationship that has lasted for about a decade or so. I have been thinking things a lot and I still cannot understand this weird magnetism that leads us into repulsion and pulling. It is like we miss each other, because we are in a hurry to find one another anew, and either of us does not know how to stay. Well, at least I thought it depicted us both, but you surely were cunning. I was just blindly your bitch, but I cannot say I hated it.

The first time I ever laid my eyes on you was when we were in fifth grade. You had just moved into our neighborhood and transferred into my class. We hardly got any new kids in the middle of the year, but I think our teacher explained that it was a work related moving. I remember that I and my friends were pondering the reasons and we actually made bets, which was stupid, since hey, we live in a small city – someone would always know.

Kiba's mom told him that there was a new dentist in town, and I mentally high-fived, since I was sure it was your mom. My bet was the only one that was correct. I won some money that I used to buy chocolate covered raisins, which I especially liked. Your mom being a dentist was about the only thing we learnt about you, though soon enough we noticed that you played basketball. I and my friends were never really into sports, and we did not hang out with guys who were, so that world was about as unknown to us as the depth of the Baltic Sea at its deepest.

We had to watch the games, which I did not mind, since it just meant that we did not have ordinary school. I think the girls were more into those games, since they got to see the guys playing without shirts. Somehow you did not fit into that, since I do not remember you ever playing without a shirt. Still, the way you played was well above the average and our team seemed like a bunch of losers compared to you.

The teachers were happy to have a student that could actually play, and I so knew they treated you with silk gloves. Not that you needed any treatment, since you did well in school – especially compared to me. I myself was way more interested in music and playing the guitar than learning about algebra or human biology.

I should have paid more attention to the latter, since I was a late bloomer when it came to puberty and girls. It was a slap against my face to see that you were the first ones to get your growth spurt and altogether you started to look like a man compared to my skinny boyhood looks. In sixth grade all the girls were drooling over you, something which made me feel even more inadequate – gladly I took everything back the next year.

I cannot really put my finger on the precise moment we became friends. I think those kinds of things just flee your mind or maybe there is no such a point. It had to be around Christmas in our sixth grade and the fact that the teacher put us to sit next to each other. I being the stupid old I always forgot my math book that I actually had lost at that time, and thus I had to use your book with you. That was probably the first time that we ever had any kind of a conversation and it was still full of grunts and other weird noises, well, mostly because we were still in class.

Somehow you infiltrated my group of friends and I noticed that you were actually a funny and great company altogether. I used to make fun of your passion for basketball, since I really enjoyed your drooling explanations of the amazingness of the sport. Then I would always snort, make an armpit fart and run away from your anger.

Sixth grade seemed to run out too fast, though happily almost the whole class went to the same junior high and weirdly enough we were not separated. We had a nice and socially active class that played well together. There was no bullying or anything like that, well, maybe some, but it was not that serious. I do remember that no one ever bullied you over the fact that you were smart.

**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

I must say I feel ashamed that it took me so long to write a new story. If anyone of you readers are still there, I hope this is worth the wait. Personally I like this a lot and it is different. This time I used an indirect second person POV as well as passive tense throughout the story. Both Sasuke and Naruto experience a lot in this story and stuff I have never written about before. I am actually quite excited to hear what you think about this! Enlighten me, dear readers.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: A promising basketball player and the guitarist of a popular rock band. A decade of magnetism between them, pulling and repulsion. Will there ever be a future without mistakes that they seem to repeat one after the other? NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Seventh grade was quite fun. We used to play cards at this table around which we gathered all the benches. The girls in our class could not stand that and they called us freaks, but we did not care even the least. We even played for money, but soon the teachers put a stop to that after Ino ratted on us. It was not so serious, and afterwards we used small items like erasers and such for currency instead of money.

Our school was this old building that used to be an all-boys school years ago. There were hardly any lockers and thus we had to share. I cannot put my finger on why I asked if you wanted to share it with me. Suddenly the words had left my mouth and that was about it. You did not think twice, but agreed immediately. Thus we got to choose our locker and of course we took one that was easy to access.

I do not know whose brilliant idea was to put the lockers on the highest floor, though I must say it worked for me, since the music room was close to it. That was the place where I spent most of my time either way. You said to me that it did not matter so much, because you were a good runner. I just snorted, since I was sure you would soon notice that the building had like millions of stairs, and the use of the elevator was prohibited.

Since we had like a minimum of storage room, for the breaks all students usually left their bags and stuff to the great halls in which the class rooms were located. We used to run the stairs from time to time and slide our bags on the green linoleum floor polished by many steps throughout the years. Everyone used to take their jackets to the class rooms too for the lack of storage space and put them to hang on the back of the chairs. Thus I ended up looking at your army green jacket that had a fake fur collar mainly because you were sitting mostly in front of me.

We always wanted to sit at the end of the class so as to throw stuff at each other if needed. Of course it was needed, and I remember forming paper and spit balls that I blew with a straw into Kiba's hair. God, was he pissed or what! I hated the ugly dark green chairs that we had to sit on and I am sure my spine got crooked due to sitting on them for years.

When sitting in front of me, you would always sway on your chair so that your elbows rested on my desk that was drawn full of dicks. Which would actually later on result into me being called to the principal's office. I told them it was you, but no one believed me, and thus I got detention and I had to clean the desk too. Gladly you felt remorseful and stayed behind with me. Thanks for the chivalry, dude.

Somehow the situation reminded me of the time when in elementary school before you came Kiba had pissed into the bucked where the board sponge was rinsed. The next day I could not stand still, when I saw our teacher wiping the chalkboard with it. When I told you about the incident while scrubbing the dicks off my desk, you fell down and almost choked on your own laughter.

Oh, but the best parts were definitely lunch periods, since the food was great. My absolute favorite was the meat and potato casserole that I used to stack on my plate. We both ate a lot, since we were growing guys, but the best parts were definitely the soup days. Our group of friends had contests on how many bowls of soup we could eat, and because of these contests we would always be late from class.

Amazingly so no one ever complained, since eating was not prohibited, and it was better than other things we could have been doing. I still hold a record with nine bowls of soup and if I remember it correctly, it was minced meat soup. We used to call the kitchen staff demons, since the women would always wear blue eye shadow up to their eyebrows. The kitchen staff was in reality amazing, and the fun part was that later on they kind of started to like us a lot and gave us extra ice cream and such.

Seventh grade was us learning to be in junior high, and the year came to an end quite fast. Suddenly the changes did not seem as drastic as they had seemed in the beginning and our group of friends had found our place. You had joined the basketball team where you were the star again. I had joined a musical group that died soon, and those who stayed decided to form a band from the ashes.

We did not get to play all that much, since the older guys seemed to reserve the room more than often, but all the times we managed to do it before them was great. Shino even taught me how to play the drums, which I really liked. I was a fast learner, though in the end I decided to stick with my dear guitar. From time to time you would come and watch us rehearse, and I would come to cheer you on when you played your games too. So, even though we did not share hobbies, it was still like we had something to do together.


	3. Chapter 3

I must say I feel ashamed that it took me so long to write a new story. If anyone of you readers are still there, I hope this is worth the wait. Personally I like this a lot and it is different. This time I used an indirect second person POV as well as passive tense throughout the story. Both Sasuke and Naruto experience a lot in this story and stuff I have never written about before. I am actually quite excited to hear what you think about this! Enlighten me, dear readers.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: A promising basketball player and the guitarist of a popular rock band. A decade of magnetism between them, pulling and repulsion. Will there ever be a future without mistakes that they seem to repeat one after the other? NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Eighth grade was something of a change for the both of us. Our hobbies became more serious as you got to go to matches a lot more and our band actually got these small gigs at local youth places. What it also brought was girls – suddenly I saw the world with different eyes.

We usually hung out near the bike racks and we were laughing at the older guys, who actually crawled on the ground in between the cars so they could get out of the school terrain and smoke. They would always go behind the local church and not long after, I heard that the priest had complained about the smoke that got inside the church. Gladly none of us felt like smoking at that time, though I think I was the first one to flop down years after.

While we laughed at the guys, I suddenly saw "the light"; this absolutely gorgeous girl in the middle of the school yard. Her chestnut brown hair was long and curly and her radiant smile made my knees go jelly on me. How come I had not noticed her before? I learnt that she was a year older than us and really shy. Now that I am looking back I can actually understand why you looked somewhat sour when I told you about her.

You grunted and told me that no way in hell do I have chances with a girl like that. Of course you were right, but at that time I felt like I needed to prove something to you. It bugged you that I talked about her constantly, even though you listened to my every rant and even cheered me up. I tried to ask you about your possible crushes, but you always told me that my drama was enough for you now.

Basically I was going gaga over the girl while you deadpanned through the rest of the year. Of course nothing happened with the girl even though everyone -the girl included- knew I had the hots for her. Mainly I drooled over her in the cafeteria, since that was the only place I could stalk her without looking like a total pervert. I even dragged you to the spring festival that was the last one the girl would celebrate before going to high school.

After that year I was devastated and fully aware that I was without an actual girlfriend. Not to forget that I saw how the younger girls were going the same gaga over you that I had done with the girl before. I teased you a lot, but you never seemed all that interested. Now I know the reason, but at that time I found it just slightly peculiar. I was sure you would get a girlfriend before me, and that was kind of my biggest worry.

The ninth grade was somewhat duller than the years before, since all the interesting girls were gone and I was not so into younger girls. I do not know why that was, but perhaps it had something to do with the so called experience that I lacked so much. What was the best thing in the ninth grade was that finally the music room was ours alone. We actually progressed a lot and music became my main thing in life. We had a nice group of friends playing hard rock and we even had plans for a CD that we would pay ourselves.

You used most of your time to play and I think both of our development was easy to notice. It truly bugged me that you grew more that year and were almost a head taller than me. That year was important for the reason that I found my style and what I wanted to be. My style grew out to be quite dark, mainly consisting of black garments and black eyeliner that I had started to use.

You let your hair grow the same way I did and you put it into a ponytail while you played. At the end of that year we did not look alike anymore all that much, since you were athletic, tall and had muscles. I was mainly thin, pale and shorter than you. Others would have not guessed we were best friends and I liked it. It showed that even without having much in common, we could still be us.

A month before we graduated I was spending the night at your place like I did on many weekends, since neither of us had girlfriends. I remember that we stayed in the basement, which was a big room that had a couch, TV and a fridge. The floor was carpeted, which I thought was funny, since only that room was like that. All the other rooms had a wooden floor.

The couch was convertible so that we could make a bed out of it. The basement was quite roomy and we always slept so that our heads were on the opposite ends. This was one of those nights when we were watching some shitty movie that did not make any sense. I looked at your face and saw that your eyes were closing from time to time because of tiredness. Laying there on my back I understood that soon we were off to high school. I hoped we would go to the same one.

At the same time I understood that everything would change, since look at you. How the hell did you not have a girlfriend now already was a miracle. After a month, summer would come and the not so nice realization hit me as I realized that I had not had a single girlfriend during junior high and time was running out. Not even a friend that was a girl, sadly so.

Hey Naruto, I called you and you opened your droopy eyes. You asked what, and I just blurted out that had you noticed that neither of us had dated and I continued that no way in hell would I graduate without being kissed or having kissed anyone. You looked at me like a question mark and told me that where the heck would I find anyone to kiss just like that, if I had not found one before this either. I told you that I hated your logic, since damn sure you were right.

I got up to sit and I looked into your blue eyes while telling you that a kiss was a kiss, and no one would ask about it in detail. Everyone would ask, if neither of us had experienced it and I also told you that I would not want to lie, since I am no good at it. So, can I kiss you then, I asked you and you looked tentatively at me. OK, you replied and we moved closer to one another. You continued that it felt weird, and I just told you that at least both of us were kissing our best friends.

You smiled and looked so cute that I had to press my lips on yours as swiftly as I did. It was not so weird, and you deepened the kiss quickly. I remember how your mouth tasted, and how your hands sneaked into my hair. It felt so great that I did not want to break it. My hands had wandered on your chest and after swapping drool, we broke apart.

You looked hot and somewhat stunned. You had that goofy smile on your lips, and I smiled back. Finally that is history, I said and failed to notice the glint in your eyes fade away. I am so goddamn tired, I told you and pulled the cover over myself. You said "yeah" and switched the light off. The next morning we pretended like nothing happened, just like we had promised later that night prior to falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I must say I feel ashamed that it took me so long to write a new story. If anyone of you readers is still there, I hope this is worth the wait. Personally I like this a lot and it is different. This time I used an indirect second person POV as well as past tense throughout the story. Both Sasuke and Naruto experience a lot in this story and stuff I have never written about before. I am actually quite excited to hear what you think about this! Enlighten me, dear readers.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: A promising basketball player and the guitarist of a popular rock band. A decade of magnetism between them, pulling and repulsion. Will there ever be a future without mistakes that they seem to repeat one after the other? NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I wanted to become a professional musician and you wanted to play basketball like always. There was no way my mum would have let me just become a musician like that, so I promised her to go high school first and then I could continue with anything I wanted. I thought it was a good deal, and since high school was not a big deal for me, I decided to go wherever you would go.

You wanted to go to a sports high school and I was so damn happy that they had normal kids too, instead of just being a fucking jock school. Still, I did not care all that much, since it meant that we would go to the same school. It was not all that prestigious a school, but enough for you and thus enough for me. I just hoped that nothing would change for us, since we would surely end up in different classes and whatnot. Like, I did not want you to forget me with your new circle of friends, and all the girls you would get just looking the way you do. Well, things changed, but not the way I thought they would.

I indulged myself in my music and got my first piercings that later on led to tattoos. I can still picture your face when you looked at the lip ring I had gotten. Did it hurt, you had asked and I had laughed and told you that no way in hell. Shit, it had hurt so much that I had almost cried, but I did not want you to know it. You also asked if you could touch it and I let you. I did not know why though.

Suddenly you and I were popular in high school and we were asked to parties. Haha, the first time we both got drunk at some random party, you had to drag me home, since I was totally smashed while your legs still worked somewhat. After you had carried me to your basement, we had collapsed there and slept in a pile of limbs. Shit, my back hurt that morning and my tongue was glued to my palate. When you saw my face that morning you started to laugh and then cried that it hurt your ribs. I had drooled on the carpet too.

About that time we both tested smoking too, though afterwards I was the only one continuing that, since you could not because of the basketball stuff. I totally understood you, but still made you promise not to complain about my habit in case you ever wanted to do that. As a response you looked at me with a grin and took the cigarette from my lips in between your own. You took a long drag and blew the smoke into my face telling me not to worry. With you, I would never worry, I told myself at that time.

So came the end of high school too, and we both already knew what we wanted from life. The graduation day was peppy and innocent, but all of us knew that Gaara was putting up a party, the "grand final". The greatest thing was that you got a car for a graduation present and now we could drive anywhere under the sun.

My mum was a single parent so no way could she have afforded something like that, but I was not jealous, since you getting a car just meant that I would get a lift whenever I wanted. I could get piss-face drunk too, since you would be driving, because I did not even have a license. Haha! I told you this all too happily, and you lightly punched me in the arm.

I was so happy when the official shit was over, and we got to change into our normal clothes. I must admit that it took me a long time to come up with an outfit proper for the occasion. I was also hoping to score that night, since let us face it – that was the last chance to get rid of my virginity before the end of school.

Gaara's house was already full of people when we drove to it. You parked the vehicle not too far, like a walkable distance far. Nearer would have not worked, since the whole street was full of cars. Either way, we took our beer and got into the house. All the people we knew were there and lots of others I did not have a clue about. I remember that we danced even though it was hard, since there were too many people on the floor. Well, the way we danced was not clever either..we tended to jump around a lot.

My back was so extremely sweaty, and then you saved me by asking me to go to the kitchen to get something more to drink. You took me by the arm and guided us towards the kitchen. The kitchen counter was free so I sat down on it while you rummaged the fridge. Kiba entered to kitchen too and started chatting with us. I told him how that leech girl, whose name I did not remember, had started to fondle my arse on the dance floor, and how damn happy I was that Naruto had gotten us here. Here meaning safe. Kiba laughed so hard and started to tease me that I should date the girl, and even he could not remember her name.

I think we drank other people's booze too, since somehow there was a full can in my hand all the time and all the cans were of different brands. We had brought only one brand. Well, I was not complaining and we were getting drunker by the minute. I must say that I do not remember how the conversation moved towards girls and such, but I do remember Kiba somehow declaring that you should kiss me. I asked Kiba how had his logic come to this, and he had just slurred something about truth or dare.

I asked him how come Naruto could not choose the truth part, but I did not really understand anything Kiba yapped after that. Like, you do not dare, Kiba said and then told us that friends kiss and such. I snorted and started to giggle, since somehow it seemed weird and well, you and I had kissed, but that was not long ago.

You snickered too and dared Kiba to kiss first, if he really wanted it that bad. That made Kiba look mischievous, and he actually kissed you on the lips. Like, nothing serious, but a light peck and I started laughing. That is not kissing, that is a peck, dude, I howled and damn, did Kiba look petrified. Fuck you guys, he snorted and you laughed and said that you would show what a real kiss meant.

I was sure you would kiss Kiba, but instead you slid your arms behind my back and flexed my back so that I was in your arms, my head almost touching the counter. After getting a good grip, you bent down and occupied my mouth with yours. You lips were soft and tongue eager as it travelled from my lips into my mouth. You were warm and tasted so incredibly good that I basically melted into your mouth just like that. I slid my tongue into your mouth too, rubbed it against your tongue and I was getting all warm too. Not just warm, but excited and you tightened your grip on me.


	5. Chapter 5

I must say I feel ashamed that it took me so long to write a new story. If anyone of you readers is still there, I hope this is worth the wait. Personally I like this a lot and it is different. This time I used an indirect second person POV as well as past tense throughout the story. Both Sasuke and Naruto experience a lot in this story and stuff I have never written about before. I am actually quite excited to hear what you think about this! Enlighten me, dear readers.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: A promising basketball player and the guitarist of a popular rock band. A decade of magnetism between them, pulling and repulsion. Will there ever be a future without mistakes that they seem to repeat one after the other? NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

We were fully making out, and I think I heard Kiba swearing and telling us that we looked hot. Then you broke the kiss, and I was panting somewhat under you. You looked at Kiba smiling wildly and telling him that this was called kissing. I had hard time steadying my heart, and you were not even about to release me either. From my weird position on the counter I just remember Kiba whining that he wanted to kiss somebody too, and then I think he went to find someone for that, since after I got up I did not see him there anymore. You had not let me go either.

I was sitting on the counter, you in between my legs standing really close your arms still around me. I do not know why we stayed like that, and why it felt so good to have you near me and breathing on my shoulder. I do not know how or why, but I ended up kissing you then. Perhaps I wanted to get back at you, or perhaps I just wanted to remember how you tasted. I do not know how long were we kissing and amazingly so no one said anything, like it was normal for two guys to make out on the kitchen counter.

Again it was you, who broke the kiss and with beer-clouded eyes you breathed if I wanted to go or stay here. I knew my mind was racing, but I told you that I wanted to go. You pulled back and helped me get down from the counter. Suddenly nothing else mattered, nothing else but you, following you out of here. I felt excited, tipsy and lightheaded. The car, you said while looking quite serious and I knew we had to drive carefully.

It took some time to find the car and we got in silently. Gladly we had parked the car away from the others, since otherwise it would have been impossible to get it out. The street was perfectly still and there were no lights on the windows. We drove a couple of streets past Gaara's house and parked the car under a big tree. I knew we both were anxious, but neither of us knew how to handle the situation.

Then you just swiftly leaned on me and kissed me with your soft lips. The kiss deepened quickly, and your arms sneaked behind my back while mine got into your shirt. Backseat, you breathed in between kisses and we crawled to the backseat. You pulled me into your lap, your hands on my bare stomach. My hands were somewhere lost in your hair and I knew you had to feel my rock hard erection against your stomach.

Basically I do not think that either of us really thought about what we were doing at that time, and instead let our senses guide us. I was in a half-sitting position on your lap, my mouth making eager contact with yours, all the while your hands were all over me. You whispered "Sasuke" in my ear and never has my name sounded so good.

You started to fumble my fly, and I had to lean backwards so you could get my jeans unzipped. I still do not know how we got our jeans off in that small space that was the backseat of your car. No wonder the windows were steamy at that point, and I was so reminded of Titanic that I was about to burst into a laughter. Soon I did not have time to think that at all, when your mouth traveled to my neck, kissed it and sucked on it.

I was already trembling in your arms, and I still do not know how I had the courage to whisper to you that I wanted you to fuck me right then and there. Your breath felt hot on my skin as you moved so that you could look me in the eyes. You removed the strands of hair from my face and leaned in to the back pocket of the car seat.

After some swearing and not enough room you got a Vaseline can and smeared it in your left hand. I opened my legs more and no fucking way was I to tell you that I had tried that on myself while masturbating, and I had liked it a lot. You slid your forefinger inside of me and I was about to come from just that alone. I knew I had an arse fetish at that point already, since I had finger-fucked myself and had come like no tomorrow.

As I did not oppose you added another finger, but I had to tell you to get on with it, since I was sure I would not last long. Neither of us even thought about condoms at that time, since we were too eager to get off. We had to readjust ourselves until it was easy for me to kind of slide on you. You helped with your hand in order to get inside me and you got the tip of your cock quite easily in.

Then you kept on pushing and I was sure my arse would fall apart. It hurt like hell and all my muscles tried to fight you with all their power. At the same time I felt like I was going crazy, since even through pain it felt so fucking amazing I could have come already. You pushed in a little more and then you just kind of slid in without an effort. The throbbing pain eased, even though it did not disappear, and lulled me into your warmth.

You waited some time before you moved and God, was I burning or what. You felt so fucking hot inside me, and your movements inside me were about to set me on fire for real. I tried really hard not to come too soon, but it was damn impossible, since I have never felt like that, my arse burning like a fucking campfire.

I matched your movements with my own and rocked my arse towards your groin, and by the sounds you were making I knew you were close too. My eyes were half closed and you picked up the pace – God, I came so hard that I must have seen stars inside the car. Two more trusts and you came inside me all twitching and I felt you pump yourself into me. It stung somewhat to have my arse full of your cum, but at the same time it was totally tempting.

We were sweaty, still wearing our cum-smeared T-shirts and I had hard time opening my eyes. Your body radiated warmth into mine and your head rested on my chest. Fuck, you groaned. Slowly we moved so that we got to detach. Suddenly I felt incredibly shy and you could not look me in the eyes either. It took some time to settle the beating of our hearts, and then you looked at me with a gentle smile and ran your fingers over my cheek.

I had to smile too, since yours was so infectious, and then I blurted that fuck was my arse full. I told you that it felt like you were still there, and you started laughing and I knew were alright. We put our jeans on and moved back to the front seats. You laughed that this solved our problem, and I had to snicker too, since it felt so unreal and great at the same time. I must admit that it was kind of nasty to sit though, since I leaked your cum from my arse from time to time and fuck, it felt like crapping pants.

**Now! Unh! Share your delightful thoughts with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

I must say I feel ashamed that it took me so long to write a new story. If anyone of you readers is still there, I hope this is worth the wait. Personally I like this a lot and it is different. This time I used an indirect second person POV as well as past tense throughout the story. Both Sasuke and Naruto experience a lot in this story and stuff I have never written about before. I am actually quite excited to hear what you think about this! Enlighten me, dear readers.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: A promising basketball player and the guitarist of a popular rock band. A decade of magnetism between them, pulling and repulsion. Will there ever be a future without mistakes that they seem to repeat one after the other? NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

It was not like we banged like rabbits after that, but we did keep on having sex together from time to time. Neither of us had girlfriends at that point, and I liked that I could trust you. It was not easy to admit that I got off to anal sex. Something I could not get from girls, if it ever came to that. It is not that I particularly had a thing for gay sex, since I sure as hell did not lust for guys. I got ultimate satisfaction out of submitting and if that did not make a pervert, than I do not know what would have.

I got weird satisfaction of giving myself to your mercy and letting you do whatever you wanted with me. For this little quirk of mine, I was damn happy I had my best friend, who I trusted from the bottom of my heart. Eventually we did switch, but I did not get near the same satisfaction out of it, though I did enjoyed fucking your virginal arse. I think I enjoyed even more looking at you, while I plunged deep into you and how your eyes were half-closed. It was not just you banging me into the mattress though, you were clever and played the trust card well. The time you tied me to the bed post and fucked my senseless while my eyes were tied. Stuff like that was great.

Either way our hobbies became the thriving force of our lives and eventually we did not have time for girls anymore. Thus our little arrangement was more than welcome. We never used condom, but then again there was no need, since as far as I knew neither of us was sleeping with anyone else and we took each other's virginity too.

It all changed somewhat when you got into a sports university and my music career actually turned into professionalism. Suddenly our band had a record deal and gigs, and you were practicing your arse off with basketball. You moved into your own apartment near the university that was in a totally different city altogether and well, my life was mostly on the road at that time. I didn't need a steady apartment and thus the little things I owned I left in your apartment. Basically we were living together the times that I actually was in the city, but those were kind of scarce. You had games throughout the country, and you were even chosen as the promising new athlete.

Suddenly I had fans and I could actually create a list of stuff I wanted to the backstage. I know we fought more, and many times we could have sliced the air with a fucking machete the size of an asteroid, but never did you tell me to pack my things and get the hell out. Somehow the sex had become vanilla too, and you were tired most of the time. In my mind I thought that I deserved better, and looking back I was so goddamn stupid. I was contemplating on the fact that why did I have sex with a guy, when I could have done that with the thousands of girls that wanted me.

The first time I fucked and thus cheated on you happened when I was totally hammered in some shitty little town. The girl had big boobs and a nice face - I cannot even remember her name. The only glimpses I remember of that was that suddenly I had the power, and how she wiggled her hips under me. I can barely recall her being wet and that is about it. Afterwards the only revelation I had was that having the power was not all that bad, and it boosted my ego to have these girls after me.

I never told you about the cheating per se, but that one night I tried to talk with you about us and the need to check out other people too. You did not take it as well as I thought you would. Your face was sour and I still remember how you knitted your eyebrows. You told me that our lives were hectic enough without this, and that you did not feel like doing it now. Then I think I told you that I wanted to fuck girls too, and how you should try them too, since they were quite nice.

It did not took all that much from you to count one plus one, and you got so fucking mad at me. You shouted that when did I thought about telling this and when did this happen and other shit. I told you that it was a couple of weeks ago and it was nothing. The amount of hurt on your face surprised me, and I tried to tell you that we were not dating, you and me that is, and that we should really do something else than just fuck each other.

I told you that we were not in high school anymore, and we both could have all the girls we ever wanted. I think I burned all the bridges with my convincing that we could still fuck from time to time just for fun, no strings attached. At this point you were fucking fuming and telling me to go fuck myself, and then it was me screaming at you and telling you to go fuck yourself instead.

I took what I needed for the next tour and took off, my mind blank from rage. I played my guitar a lot, rehearsed like crazy, and eventually I fucked so many girls that I cannot even remember how many. In every city I burned my mark on them, but it was mindless bonking really. After the tour I was mentally broken and fucking tired and scared I did not have a place to crash anymore. I returned to your place and hoped you had not thrown out the rest of my stuff.

You actually opened the door and your skin was almost grey. You looked like you had not slept for the month I was away. On my way back at your place it had started to rain, and I was soaked to the core looking like a wet dog. You invited me in and I stepped in the silent room after you. You told me that we should talk, and somehow I knew I was not going to like it. I was afraid you would tell me off and I wanted to beat you to that.

I just blurted out that I had slept with so many girls that I had stopped counting. It was not like I was boasting, it just came out like that. Your eyes looked hurt or perhaps they had looked like that for a while. You looked me in the eyes and told me that you indeed had had sex too, and I was amazed you actually had done it after the rant. I was about to tell you that it had not been that bad, eh, but before I got to do that you told me that it was with a guy.

I think my heart sank the moment those words left your lips and the insides of me felt like glass shattering. Your eyes watered as you told me you were sorry that you had been drunk and sad. You had met a guy at a bar, and you had followed him home just to feel all wrong, but that you did not have the nerve to leave that point either. The sex had not felt like anything, just a few empty trusts with a half limp dick.

I just remember asking why the fuck were your bonking a dude and not girls, and you just told me that I had made you that way long ago. The time you had realized you liked guys, I was already conveniently filling that void in your life. It took some time for everything to sink in, and I felt so extremely nauseous. You tried to take me by the shoulders, but I told you to not to touch me. I think I said nasty shit to you for being a gay arse wanker and whatnot.

You took my verbal beating and swallowed it all. Over and over again you told me how sorry you were, but I did not want to hear it. I told you that there was no way we could go back to how things used to be, and I knew you had to feel the same. You just had to. You accepted it, and then there was a silence. I continued that being said, I did not have a place to stay and if it was OK, I could pay you rent so I could keep my stuff here. Like, even if we could not go back to sharing the bed, we could stay friends or something like that.

The sad smile that crept to your face was a promise that not everything needed to be lost. I surely as hell did not want you fully out of my life, since even though I felt betrayed, we were not dating. Still, your betrayal hurt like hell, since you had crossed the final barrier. Heck, how come you had not killed me for what I had done was a mystery too. I did not owe you anything and you did not either. That night was the first one I slept on the couch and not next to you. It was the first of the many nights like that.

**Boom! A nasty twist, eh? I wanna hear what you thought about this!**


	7. Chapter 7

I must say I feel ashamed that it took me so long to write a new story. If anyone of you readers is still there, I hope this is worth the wait. Personally I like this a lot and it is different. This time I used an indirect second person POV as well as past tense throughout the story. Both Sasuke and Naruto experience a lot in this story and stuff I have never written about before. I am actually quite excited to hear what you think about this! Enlighten me, dear readers.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: A promising basketball player and the guitarist of a popular rock band. A decade of magnetism between them, pulling and repulsion. Will there ever be a future without mistakes that they seem to repeat one after the other? NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I did not know whether you dated anyone at that time, and I did read papers, but none of them wrote about your personal life, which was a miracle of a sort. My life was chewed to pieces on the pages instead, and I hoped you did not read papers, since most of the stuff was total shit. Since we were not intimate anymore, I could not find a way to tell you about all that personal stuff – I did not think it was appropriate anymore.

Our lives continued like an uneventful circle. I think we both dived deeper into our careers, since we needed something stable to balance the stiffness of me living under the same roof as you, albeit I was hardly there for the same reason. Thus it was crazy when we both suddenly got a message to attend to Sakura's pre-wedding party. Both you and I got an invitation, and it said that the party was not official or anything, but more like a get-together type of thing for her old friends. I think we both needed that something more than anything else.

We were shadows of our past selves and not merely because of the severed ties, but because we were living our lives like no tomorrow. Even though I slept, the sleep was like a dark void that did not give me any rest. My skin was almost hollow, and I felt like dying every second – well perhaps it was not so bad, but it sure felt so. It did not help that sleeping on your sofa was not comfortable, and I missed the opportunity to snuggle against you. God, I missed you, and all the more I felt like shit for being a scaredy-prick - I just did not have enough nerve to say I was sorry, like really sorry. I never got the chance to tell you that I was worried you thought I did not care about all this.

We took Sakura's invitation like a holiday, and I think we both tried to be more like we used to, so that no one would wonder what the heck was going on. The party was held at Sakura's place, her new house she had bought with Lee. The guy was OK I guess, but more or so it was fascinating to see how a great couple they made. It was fun to meet everyone like no time had passed, and I noticed that I had really missed something like this. Like good friends, hanging out and chatting.

Here I was not "the guitarist" but a former school mate, albeit you were still the basketball guy – you had always been that. I do not think it bothered you though. The night was the first one in ages I saw you smiling, and I got all warm and fuzzy inside. I knew I was getting drunk at that point, but I must say that I would have wanted to stay like that forever.

From Sakura's place we decided to go to a local bar, and I had no clue how I got there. People were getting drunk like at that graduation party at Gaara's so long ago, but this time we were perhaps enough grown-ups to not to pass out at least. Well, not really, since I saw Kiba running for the toilet his palm over his mouth. You and I both laughed like crazy.

Then Sakura took you dancing, and I stayed behind to wait for Kiba to get back. I kind of woke up to Kiba asking why was I ogling you, and I had not noticed that I was doing that. Kiba continued that I must have known that you had been in love with me for years, and I was somewhat shocked to hear him say that. I do not think you and I had ever discussed love or anything like that ever, and surely we both had thought our thing was just friendship.

Somehow hearing Kiba say that, all the puzzle pieces fit together, and I knew why you were so mad at that time. I felt so goddamn sorry for you ever falling in and now out of love with someone like myself. All the times I had hurt you were suddenly dancing before my eyes, and I had to laugh that dry laugh of mine when I told Kiba that it was a long time ago. I think Kiba sighed that I probably fucked it up, and again I was laughing, since of course he was right. I always fucked everything up.

Instead of letting the past gnaw at my feet, I took Ino by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor. First she was reluctant, but soon warmed up and we were dancing to the goddamn Coco Jambo and laughing like fucking lunatics. Of course there had to be slow songs too, and I was happy to squeeze her and pretend that she mattered more than she actually did. Breathing in her fragrance was relaxing and for the sake of the Goo Goo Dolls, I closed my eyes and nestled against her.

I wish I had known your eyes were on me, like mine had been on yours the whole night. I just did not want to admit that the nasty feeling at the bottom of my stomach was jealousy. The night continued, and suddenly I was dancing with you, or at least dancing near enough that I could see the color of your eyes. We were both sweaty and quite drunk at that point still. You were smiling and I must have been too, and that kept on going for some time. It felt like everything was suddenly OK, even though it was not.

We were so beat that we decided to head back to others, and you came after me. Suddenly I felt something sticky and warm on my neck, your hand touching the nape of my neck. Somehow your hand guided me towards our table, and after that my memory started to play tricks on me. I remember bits and pieces like your arm resting on the small of my back, your arms around my shoulders, my hands on your back and nonchalant touches everywhere. It was really like a dream from which I woke up from time to time.


	8. Chapter 8

I must say I feel ashamed that it took me so long to write a new story. If anyone of you readers is still there, I hope this is worth the wait. Personally I like this a lot and it is different. This time I used an indirect second person POV as well as past tense throughout the story. Both Sasuke and Naruto experience a lot in this story and stuff I have never written about before. I am actually quite excited to hear what you think about this! Enlighten me, dear readers.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke / Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: A promising basketball player and the guitarist of a popular rock band. A decade of magnetism between them, pulling and repulsion. Will there ever be a future without mistakes that they seem to repeat one after the other? NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I did not know how, but the next time I woke up from that dream-like state I was sitting on the table next to the toilets, you standing in between my legs. Your hands were in my hair and your wet and warm mouth on mine, sucking my bottom lip. Goddamn, we were having a full make out session in the corridor, where everyone -including our friends- could see us. It was like a reprise of that night at Gaara's, and I let my mind go. I just needed you then and there, though I couldn't remember how it had come to that.

I wanted more, sneaking my hands inside your T-shirt and fondling your chest and the hemline of your pants. God, I wanted to be fucked so bad it made my insides curl, and I was so afraid you would wake up from your stupor and suddenly realize what the fuck you were doing. I hoped you knew, I hoped for it so bad. At one point I think I heard Gaara asking what the fuck we were doing, but either of us did not reply and just kept going on until you broke the kiss.

You took me by the jaw and said to me that I ought to follow you and now. I loved that nasty tone of yours, your fucking raspy and needy voice. You took me by the wrist next and squeezed it so hard that it was bound to bruise. I was whimpering for having a hard-on already just thinking that you would punish me. Make me real again. You told everyone that we needed to go without further explanation, and pulled me through the door out into the cold air. You got us a taxi and pushed me forcefully inside.

The taxi driver recognized you and started a small talk to which you grunted something back all the while squeezing my wrist. I was sure no blood ran through to it anymore. You paid the taxi and pulled me along, and I let you. I always let you, since following your back was something I was good at. With trembling hands you opened the door and dropped the keys on the floor. The sound echoed in the otherwise silent hallway. Then you pushed me forcefully against the wall so that I hit my back against it.

Both of your hands were squeezing the fabric of my shirt's front and your knee crept between my legs. I was so incredibly horny, and when you kissed me aggressively and bit my lip until it was bleeding, I was sure I would cum just because of those. You ripped angrily my shirt off, and the buttons flew on the floor with a jingle. While fervently kissing me, you guided me to the bed on which I had used to sleep with you. You pushed me on it, stripped me and hungrily devoured my whole being. It was not vanilla sex, no, no.

You pulled me by the hair, squeezed me so fucking hard and rammed inside me like you wanted to break me. I wanted you to break me, I wanted it all. I was almost passing out, since the pain was making it hard to breathe, and every time you pulled your cock out, I was sure that my insides would pour out too.

It stung like hell, and I knew I had to be bleeding down there, and I came at least three times, my erection hard as rock the whole time. You had not used any lubricant, no condom, no nothing. Bare fucking amazing hurting sex. After the mind-blowing in-and-out session I was wet and drooling, until I passed out due to the exhaustion.

The next morning I woke up from underneath your sheet that had tangled around me somehow. Light passed through the white fabric, and I felt like a truck had run over me. It was almost like I was hiding underneath the thin layer of fabric, like children playing secret hideout. There was a profound silence in the room, and I was all alone in the bed. I crept from the warmth of the bed out to the chilly air.

There was a perfect view from your bed to the open kitchen area, where I saw you sitting at the counter your head hidden in your arms. You looked so tired hunched down like that. I tried to get off the bed, but my legs were still shaky, and I had to lean for support. The creaking sound the bed made awoke you from your steadiness. Your eyes looked red and puffy, and I knew right away that you had been crying. I looked at my feet and noticed that blood had dried out on my inner thighs.

Naruto, I tried to feel about you name in my mouth, and you just whispered that you were sorry. I told you that I did not want to hear that, but you just kept on repeating it. I told you that you should have said something, you should have said that you had feelings for me. You just told me it would have not made any difference. I got angry at you and told you that fucking yes, it would have made a difference. Your only reply was that I would have not stayed if you had told me.

There was nothing to say to that, since I did not really know. I would have wanted to pretend that we could have avoided this, but really, perhaps we needed this. At least I needed this to see that what I was searching for was always next to me, always. I hated to see you cry, since so seldom did you do that, and I wanted to tell you that I wanted us, but I did not have the words.

I was not really good with words, and the only thing I came up with was to wobble next to you and squeeze your wet face in between my palms. I told you that you were a wanker to think that I would not start a homosexual relationship with you, since I had done that all those years ago, and that I was sorry that I was so fucking blind. Sorry, it took me ages to get things right and that I had to fuck up everything again and again to understand.

More tears were pouring down your cheeks while I continued that I must love you, since you were the fucking only soul I ever thought about, and the sofa was nasty, and I missed you. God, you were crying more and circling your arms around me all the while repeating that fuck, you loved me, you had always loved me – from the moment you saw me at the first basketball game and I laughed, my heart beating like a snare drum.

You prayed God that if this was a dream that you would not wake up from it, and I hit you in the head to make sure that hell, I really was here. You told me that you wanted to have me for yourself only, and I snorted, since I was never anyone else's. We kept on hugging and kissing, you still repeating sorry.

I made you look into my eyes, and told you I got off with stuff like last night, and that was the first time that day I saw you smiling and telling me you knew that. I continued that I did not want to turn into some sappy gay couple, but I was willing to announce my relationship with you, if you wanted that.

You told me that you did not know any other gay people in the NBA, and I think my jaw dropped to the floor next to the old bread crumbs and dust. I had to scream "what the fuck" and you just smiled wildly. I told you we needed beer, but before I got to the fridge, you had pulled me into your arms and asked me if I wanted to marry you.

In all sappiness I nuzzled into your neck and whispered that I wanted a fucking big white glittering wedding dress and a cake in which I can dive into, and naked no less. You snorted and pressed your lips on my forehead. Yeah, I replied and I added that it was the perfect continuation to my tabloid career too. You poked me in the back and laughed. But, yeah, I would marry you. In a heartbeat.

**The end, my dear readers! Now tell me what you thought about this or have I lost the touch (if I ever had one that is) :'D**


End file.
